Doctor'N'Doctor
by Chandniwrc
Summary: It's 'Two cute Brains' sequel. What happened when Jackson was forced to help BAU team with case? And would it be the easy case? Never fear shadows, for shadows only mean there is a light shining somewhere nearby. – Oscar Wide
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Chandniwrc  
>Title: Doctor'N'Doctor.<br>Fandom: crossover SG-1/Criminal Minds.  
>Main characters: Daniel Jackson, Spencer Reid.<br>Summary: What happened when Jackson was forced to help BAU team with case? And would it be easy case? Spoilers: None. SG-1 after all seasons, CM beginning of season 7.  
>AN: ****LadySaphire, littleellie30, Spirit Speaker thanks for support. **

**Disclaimer:****I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p><em>Never fear shadows, for shadows only mean there is a light shining somewhere nearby. – Oscar Wide<em>

…_._

**Chapter 1**

They sat in the plane on their steatites, with folders in their hands. Daniel Jackson was sitting close to Spencer Reid. He was looking at his folder, frowning a bit while he was reading.  
>"Daniel?" Reid looked at him, not understanding his expression. Daniel had a disgusted look on his face.<br>"You know them." said Aaron Hotchner. It was more statement than question, referencing the victims.

All the BAU team, except Reid of course, were being careful and were skeptical of the doctor. For good reason too, as they truly didn't know anything about this guy and all they really knew was that he was a dangerous genius working for a top secret military project.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed slightly. "I knew Professor Richard Rickman when I was working at the University of Chicago, so it was some time ago. But, what I read here about him and how he died..." - he paused searching in mind for what to say next. He needed to be careful with what he's said in front of the team – "And besides, he was fascinated with ancient Egypt just like me, so what he was doing at an expedition in Mexico?" he said aloud and cursed in his mind. Daniel knew how they died, or more exactly, by what weapon they were killed and he don't like it. He didn't like it because he knew that it will be a big problem for him and Homeworld Security. Jack wasn't going to be happy with this.

"You see anything like it before? I mean, the local police don't know what kind of weapon the Unsub used." Rossi look at Daniel waiting. He knew that Daniel couldn't tell them anything except for a few things, but Rossi had the feeling that Doctor Jackson knew what happened to these two poor archaeologists.  
>"Two wounds, one at the chest and second on the stomach, look like... a what? Like someone shot them with some kind of energy? It looks like third-degree burns." Morgan said, not understanding this. He'd seen all the kinds of wounds, but something like this was unusual even for him. He could read from Jackson's face that he knew something, but he couldn't tell them anything. <em>For now<em>, thought sadly Morgan. _For now_.

"Tell me about Robert Rodrie, you know him?" Prentiss asked. She too knew that something was up with this case. She got bad feelings about it, and about Reid's new friend.  
>"No, I just heard about him a couple of times, but I never met him." Daniel answered honestly.<br>Just then Morgan's phone called.  
>"Talk to me hon." He answered and put Penelope on speaker.<br>"I just got the call that the local PD found another body. I'm sending you all of information now. They told me that there was a witness that saw the Unsub."  
>"They give you a description?" asked JJ.<br>"No, because this witness is not speaking English, or Spanish."  
>"So, this time it's twenty-one years old student, Enrique Gomez. The same MO and a witness that doesn't speak in English and Spanish. Just great." said Morgan. He fixed his gaze on Daniel, who got himself busy with re-reading folder.<br>"Why did he leave a living witness? Why didn't he kill them?" asked Reid, confused.  
>"Maybe he didn't saw the witness or he got distracted?" guessed Daniel.<br>"Doctor Jackson could be right..." said Penelope and for moment she hesitated. She was the only person that let a particular idea cross her mind. "Doctor Jackson I need to ask..." she threw out quickly and she hold her breath waiting.

"It's Daniel and it's '_no'_ for your question. I'm not going to steal him away from you and anyway, he won't would go." He answered giving small smile to Spencer. He know that Reid would never leave BAU team, just like Daniel couldn't imagine to leave SGC.  
>"Ohthankyou" she gasped in the one breath that she let herself take. If she could she would hug Doctor Jackson. He was enigma for her, but a charming and polite one.<p>

**sg-1/cm**

First thing that they did after they landed was go to the scene of the crime on the main campus of the National Autonomous University of Mexico. They were greeted by Doctor Gabriel Lopez, whom had know and worked with the professor and his assistant.

"I don't know what happened," she tell them with a light accent. "I spoke with them in the evening. They have recently found this strange mirror and were working on it."  
>"Mirror?" asked Morgan. <em>What the hell was going on there? <em>He thought and he looked at Jackson.  
>"That's right. I have never seen this kind of artifact before. On the one hand it looks like something from ancient Rome or even Egypt, yet on the other hand it could be from Middle Ages Europe." She explained. Daniel closed his eyes and pinched his nose. <em>Please, don't let it be what I'm thinking it is<em>, he prayed silently.  
>Unfortunately, just as they crossed the doorway to the lab where their dead archaeologists had been working, Daniel saw the quantum mirror that lead to alternate realities.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who support me on this story - all your comments and alerts are nice.**

**Big thx for my Beta :***

**I know that it's easer to just hit this button with alerts (and I am grateful for them), but it's really nice to know what are you thinking about this story :)**

**Regards,**

**Chandni**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"You've seen this before." Hotch nearly cornered Jackson. He didn't like being played, or being forced to do things in the dark.  
>"Yes," answered Daniel keeping eye contact with agent "But I need..."<br>"What you need is to contact your supervisors and to tell us what's going on here," demanded Rossi, standing beside Hotch. Right now, he couldn't care less how deep it was classified. Right now, he wanted to know what could affect their work and whether it would put them into danger. They couldn't go in blind without risking too many innocent lives.

At this time, Morgan led Doctor Lopez out to speak with her and to prevent her from overhearing what the rest were speaking about with Doctor Jackson.  
>"I would if..." Began Daniel and then he stopped. He knew that he needed to tell them the truth. Reid looked at Daniel knowing how hard it was for his friend and he understood what kind of difficult position he was right now.<br>"Okay, just give me a second." said Daniel with a resigned tone of voice. Then he winced and took his cell phone from his pocket.

After two rings, someone picked up the phone.  
><em> 'Daniel'<em> answered Jack. He could almost feel the bad news that was hanging in the air.  
><em> 'We've got a problem here in Mexico city,'<em> he began. '_They found a mirror.'_  
><em> 'A mirror?'<em> Jack repeated.  
><em> 'You know what mirror.' <em>Daniel winced, closing his eyes. He took deep breath, _'I need those nice papers, Jack.'_ he said so fast that Jack barely understood him.  
><em> 'It's just the mirror Daniel, give them some archaeological crap or something like that.'<em> he tossed lightly, like it was the obvious thing in the world to do.  
><em> 'The problem is that someone came through it, Jack.' <em>Daniel informed him.  
><em> 'Damn,'<em> Jack cursed. That was not good thing. '_You'll need help there, so I'll send SG-3 to you. I'm also going to call the dear Mr. President. We're taking over the case, but I'm guessing that BAU are pressuring you.'_  
><em> 'That's putting it mildly.' <em>Daniel whispered.  
><em> 'Okay, you're waiting for SG-3 and papers. In the meantime the BAU needs to suck it up and work in the dark.' <em>Jack ordered and hung up on Daniel.

"First, we're going to need to talk with the witness, and then I will tell you what you need to know." Daniel said after a while of silent thought.  
>The perspective of hunting a Goa'uld with federal agents did not fill him with pleasure. Daniel knew that he himself was a civilian, but after eighteen years of working in the field with military teams, he had changed. Even if he hadn't wanted to, he had become more military than he could like.<p>

**sg-1/cm**

"BAU? Welcome to Mexico City. Pedro Fuernandez, I spoke with Agent Jareau." Said an officer about forty years old and slightly overweight, when the team entered the local police office.  
>"So, where's our witness?" Hotch asked casually.<br>"Follow me," the officer said with a gesture of his hand and showed them the way into the building. "We're thinking that she ran from the local mafia that brings young girls from western Europe."  
>"So, she's Slavic." said Daniel when they stopped before the room where a young girl sat. Daniel and Hotch entered the room while the rest of the team and Officer Fuernandez went to another one.<p>

After Daniel attempted communicating with her in the Russian and Czech languages, he took a deep breath.  
>"Jestem Daniel Jackson, a ty jak się nazywasz? (I'm Daniel Jackson and what's your name?)" He asked with a hard American accent. He had learned the Polish language, but practically never used it.<br>"M-marta... Marta Ustań" she whispered. Daniel give her a glass of water and sat beside her.  
>"Wiem, jesteś przestraszona ale muszę zadać ci kilka pytań (I know that you're scared, but I need to ask you a few questions)." He looked at her with warm eyes. The girl just nodded. She was sitting and playing with the tissue that a policeman gave to her.<br>"Jak się znalazłaś tak daleko od domu? (How you get here, so far away from your home)." He asked.  
>"Potrzebowałam pracy... (I needed a job...)" She began her story "Miałam pracować w winnycy (I am supposed to work at vineyard)."<br>"A pracowałaś w domu publicznym (But you worked in a brothel)." He finished for her. Martha just nodded and whipped her tired eyes. Jackson bit his lip and translated for Hotch, solemnly meeting the agent's eyes.  
>"Marto, muszę zapytać o to, co widziałaś (I need to ask about what you saw, Martha)."<br>She shivered, took a deep breath and looked at him for some kind of support.  
>"Wszystko w porządku, jesteś bezpieczna. Pomożemy ci wrócić do domu (It's all right now, you're safe. We will help you get home)." He assured her.<br>"Enrique, ten miły chłopak z kampusu... (Enrique, this nice guy from a campus...)," she began with trembling voice, "Pomagał mi. Miał mnie zaprowadzić do ambasady. Czekałam na niego w ukryciu, gdy poszedł pogadać ze strażnikiem. Nie chciał mieć... nie chciał mieć problemów z opuszczeniem kampusu po nocy i zapłacił strażnikowi. Wracał od strażnika kiedy... kiedy... (He helped me. He was supposed to take me to the embassy. I was waiting for him hidden when he went to talk with the guard. He didn't want... he didn't want to have problems with leaving the campus at night so he paid him. He was coming back from the guard when... when...)," her voice broke down and she began to sob.

"Już dobrze (It's all right)." Daniel gently put a hand on her back and rubbed her shoulders for a while. This young girl went through hell over the last couple of weeks and the only person who wanted to help her was killed before her eyes.  
>"Dd-dziękuję (Thank you)," she whispered, whipped her eyes and took small sip of cool water.<br>"Pojawił się nagle (He showed up so quickly)," Martha bit her lips, "Miał dziwną broń w dłoni (He had this strange weapon in his hand)."  
>"Był na terenie kampusu? (He was on the campus area?)." Daniel asked to get every detail clear.<br>"Tak (Yes). Enrique nie zdołał zareagować (Enrique didn't even get the chance to react)." She answered, looking at her trembling hands.  
>"Możesz mi go opisać? (Could you describe him for me?)" Jackson asked her. Martha just nodded.<br>"Wyższy ode mnie, dobrze zbudowany ale nie tak jak ty. Ciemne blond, nie długie włosy. Wąskie usta... (Taller than me, well-built, but not like you. Dark blond, not too long hair. Thin lips...)" she stopped and looked around. "Macie ołówek i kartkę? (You got any pencil and paper?)"  
>Hotch, who had just listened, now get up and hand to her pencil and paper.<p>

When she was drawing, Daniel got up and stood beside the silent agent. They didn't talk, just stood there and watched the poor girl. They both knew that she'd been molested and raped, and that she had a long way to go in order to heal.

Hotch, who just stood there and observed the girl as Daniel spoke to her and translated their conversation, before changing the subject of his focus. He looked deeply at Jackson. The doctor's face was full of emotions. He was trying hard to remain in control of his emotions, but Hotch knew better. Hotch could read from his face and his posture that he would do everything to catch this son of a bitch and put him in prison. Yet, he also knew that Jackson is a man who's not afraid to cry. This was a good thing, and Hotch wanted to give Reid's new friend the chance to be their friend, or at least ally, also.

After about ten minutes they've got the sketch of their Unsub.  
>"Nie jest idealny... (It's not so perfect...)." she began but Daniel had stopped her with his hand, which he lay on her shaking ones.<br>"Spisałaś się świetnie, Marto. Dziękuję bardzo za twoją pomoc. (You did good, Martha. Thank you for your help)." he said to her, then both with Hotch leave the room and headed to room where the local's let them get their stuff.  
>Hotch pinned drawing to the board.<br>"Our Unsub." Morgan looked at the sketch.  
>"Who's he, Daniel?" come from Reid, who stuck his eyes on Daniel. Jackson fell on the chair not removing his vision from the drawing. <em>It can't be, <em>he sigh in his mind.  
>But unfortunately it was a true. Daniel would prefer fighting with Goa'uld than with devil version of this man. The man that was his friend and took his place after… After he was gone.<p>

Jackson took his glasses off and put them on the table, then he rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
>"He's name is Jonas Quinn." he whispered.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit thanks for being my beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"He's name is Jonas Quinn." Daniel answered trying to remember when the last time he saw Jonas was. _And why is this situation surprising me anyway? _He thought. After all, in the other realities Jack was in a relationship Sam, he himself wasn't involved with the SGC program and Catherine Langford never left it so... why not an evil Jonas?

"Daniel, are you all right?" Reid asked, a little worried about Jackson. He looked tired and distracted in some way.

Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Prentiss all watched him like hawks and studied his behavior. They could guess that the memory of the Unsub was related to a painful experience for Jackson.  
>Daniel blinked twice and looked at Reid trying to remember what the question was about.<br>"I'm sorry," he apologized and gave a false smile to them. "I think that I need more coffee." He got up from his chair and went to leave when his cell phone rang.  
><em> 'Jacks-'<em> He was cut off.  
><em> 'We're outside Doc.'<em> Daniel heard the familiar voice of Colonel Bishop. Three years ago all the members of SG-3 had to change. Most of the old team died on one of their worst missions and the only surviving member had left the program. So now the team was formed by Colonel Dennis Bishop, Major Kevin Lloyd, Major Rebecca Williams and Doctor Harvey Huston.  
>Daniel just nodded and hung up on the colonel.<br>"Could we go back to your plane?" Daniel asked. He thought that the best place to speak with them would be the plane. Not only would it be more comfortable for the FBI team, but at the same time it would be easier to keep strangers from hearing about classified topics. .

As they left the police building, they saw a black unmarked SUV.  
>"Drive after us." Daniel called to the driver of the SUV and sat with the BAU team in one of their vehicles.<p>

The team had taken their seat and were waiting for a standing Doctor Jackson to begin his explanation. While waiting, the BAU team looked at the new people in the plane, dressed in military unmarked uniforms. The new group was calm and an obviously professional group that kept their emotions close to them.

"Before I introduce you to each other I need all of the team, except Spencer, to read and sign these non-disclosure forms." Daniel told them holding folders of paperwork in his hands.

Morgan frowned a bit, while Hotch and Prentiss looked suspiciously at Reid. Only Rossi reached out for one of the folders. He wanted to get this stage over with and get the information that the team needed. So, he threw barely a glance at what was written on the papers, then signed and handed the document to Daniel.  
>"Thank you." said Jackson with gentle smile. After Rossi, the rest of the team gave him their signed papers.<br>"Reid knows, how-?" asked Morgan but Hotch interrupted him.  
>"Later, right now I want to know what is going on here?"<br>Daniel took a deep breath and began to fill them in. After he told them about Stargate Program, he explained what kind of weapon Professor Rickman and his assistant were killed with. Then he told them about a mirror that could lead to alternate realities.

If Daniel could, he would have laughed at their reactions. The looked surprised, shocked and, until the end, unsure whether to believe Daniel or not. Morgan looked at Jackson and SG-3 team like they ran from psychiatric hospital still in desperate need of medication. Prentiss was sitting with an open mouth gazing back and forth between Reid and JAckson. Hotch and Rossi were the first to recover from the shock.  
>"So we're dealing with an alien?" asked Rossi, feeling weird as the word <em>'alien'<em> come out of his mouth.  
>"Yes, though technically he's a human being, but from another planet." Daniel explained.<br>"Tell us what you know about him. We need to do his behavioral profile." Hotch all but asked as one could feel the demanding tone in his voice.  
>BAU team looked at Jackson who seep his coffee. He was sitting in front of them. For a while there was silent. Even SG-3 waited for Jackson to speak first. They had only just heard the rumors about some events, and even some of the staff, as they were new in SGC Program.<br>Daniel looked at BAU team above his cup of coffee. His usually cheerful gaze now was clouded.  
>"In our reality Jonas is a scientist of the human nation of Kelowna on the planet Langara. He has an amazing memory, reading and remembering things much faster than most humans from Earth can." He told them. Jonas was a very good person, a great warrior, and a good friend, so for Daniel it was odd to speak about him knowing that he was suspect now.<br>"How did you meet him?" asked Morgan and watched as Daniel's eyes grew darker than they had been a mere second ago. Jackson closed his eyes, put his glasses on the table, and sighed.  
>"The Kelownans were experimenting with naquadria that's an unstable but extremely powerful isotope of naquadah with considerably greater energy-production capacity to build a bomb against their two rival nations," Daniel began. He took seep from his cup and continued "You need to know that the naquadria emits radiation that can cause death, or in non-lethal doses causes brain damage resulting in delusions or schizophrenia."<p>

The team felt uneasy with this new information.

"Jonas... He gave our team a tour of the Kelownan facility and... and then showed me the Naquadria bomb research and introduced me to the scientists. Then... well... you know..." He gave them a weak smile and he heard someone gasp softly. "The experiment got out of control. The scientists fled so I... Jonas was there as I'd stopped the experiment from overloading." He still didn't like to talk about it. Even after years, he could still remember the pain. Lying three days in agony and slowly, oh so slowly dying... It was the worst and the most painfully way he died, as he had died so many times while working at SGC.  
>"Daniel?" it was Spencer that brought him back to this reality. "What happened? It obviously wasn't the lethal dose of radiation..." Spencer looked at him feeling his heart pounding fast in his chest. Daniel was alive so it wasn't, or was it?<br>"I'm sorry Spence, but... I know you don't believe it, but it was the lethal dose," he said and then added "Yes, I've died."  
>"You what?"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

****Spirit, thanks for being my beta!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"You what?" Daniel took a deep breath. It wasn't the good time for this. They should concentrate on the search for Jonas. He could sense the tension in the air. He knew that SG-3 heard rumors including the one about him, but the BAU team... They were a different story. They looked like they were seeing a ghost, but that didn't surprise him. He got used to these kind of reactions.  
>"We should concentrate on Jonas." Daniel said aloud, breaking the awkward silence.<br>"Doctor Jackson is right." Rossi agreed with him. After they caught the Unsub they would have the time to talk about it. Prentiss looked confused and she wasn't the only one. The team had just learned that they weren't alone in the space. And for Prentiss that information was hard to accept just on the word of one man and a single team.

It was like asking an atheist to just accept the existence of God without seeing Him himself. They were federal agents - they needed facts, proofs, things that they could touch, see, and understand.  
>However, just one look at Reid was enough for now. He saw what they would want to see. For now, they needed to trust Reid and Reid's new friend.<br>"So, what we're doing now?" JJ asked. She wasn't so sure if they would use the normal scheme of action they usually used when working on their Unsubs. Of course, there are a lot of cases and everyone is different, but... This situation was... rather new for all of them.  
>"I want SG-3 to go back to the University." Daniel began with voice full of authority.<br>"We'll secure the area and send two of us through the Mirror to see what answers we could get from there." Colonel Bishop guessed what Jackson wanted his team to do. The colonel knew that he needed to quickly follow Jackson's way of thinking. For the SGC teams, he was one of the legends of the SGC Program, the man that opened the Gate and the most of all, Jackson was the unchanging part of the great and legendary SG-1.

"Do that and report after an hour. Don't stay too long if you can help it. Be careful." Daniel nodded at SG-3, watching as they left the plane.  
>"Yes, Doctor." They responded.<br>"JJ, I want you to watch the actions of the media. Check out what they know." Hotch ordered.  
>"We don't want panic to break out, but when they ask, what answers I do I give them?" JJ asked, looking directly at Jackson.<br>"That there was a military project which slipped out of control, and we're working on it now." Daniel answered. He hated lying but what else kind of answer could he give them in this situation?  
>JJ looked at Hotch and Rossi. They just nodded, giving her the green light and silently telling that they agreed with Jackson.<br>"We better to go back to police station. Otherwise, they will think that we left them. We'll tell them the same story." said Morgan.  
>For him, this kind of situation was like a type of mind game. He hated things like: <em>'Don't tell, don't ask'<em> or _'Need to know'_. Of course, he understood it, understood the rank of the secrets and national security, Morgan but never liked it. He looked at Jackson. _So he doesn't like it either_,Morgan thought.

The Police officers took the explanation that they gave them well. They informed them that they sent the witness to embassy, and right then she was flying back to her country, to her family.  
>"Oh... it's really good information." Jackson gave a weak smile to Fuernandez. One thing that will get a happy ending.<br>"What are you thinking, Daniel?" Reid stood beside him. They were in a separate room, standing in front of the board where the sketch of their suspect, Jonas, hung. The rest of the BAU team looked at Jackson intrigued.  
>"I'm trying to understand what is going on. What would have happened in this Jonas's world that could change him so much." He answered, taking a sip of fresh coffee. It was his fifth cup of coffee, and he knew that he would need even more of this strong liquid.<br>"However, it's not the first time, I'm guessing," said Rossi. Daniel turned quickly to glance at him with half opened mouth, "I'm talking about variations of what happens in this reality happening in other realities. What was it?" Rossi explained what he'd had on his mind.  
>"Yes, yes... it's not the first time," Daniel answered very slowly. "In one reality, I wasn't part of the SGC."<br>"So, what would cause this? We have got two options. One, he is the insane and evil version of your Jonas, or two, something really bad has happened to him to cause this." Morgan was trying to understand, to find some kind of answer.  
>"We won't know till SG-3..." Daniel began, but his cell phone rang.<br>_ 'We've got a problem here, Doc.'_  
>"What's going on, Colonel? What happened on Kelowna?" asked Daniel.<br>_ 'Well... we don't know, cause we can't go there. We checked the radiation around the Mirror. Sorry Doc, but we're thinking that you could't save them in time.' _come the reply.  
>Daniel put a hand on his face.<em> Double shit! <em>Like Jack would describe it_. _  
>"The Kelowna of the other reality no longer exists." He passed this information to BAU agents with a heavy and tired voice.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Spirit, thanks for being my beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

For a while there was silence. Nobody said anything. The BAU team looked expectantly at Jackson, thinking he should know what to do next.  
>"Daniel..." Reid began seeing as Daniel bit his lip and message his temple frowning. He knew that this situation was difficult for Jackson, but he also knew that Daniel would come up with some kind of solution.<br>"What does it mean for us, Doctor?" Rossi looked closely at the man and knew that he was thinking quickly. He was a kind of expert like Reid, in possession of great memory and knowledge. Great at looking outside the box and with lots of experience, otherwise the Air Force would never have kept him for so long.  
>"Well... in one point we can rule out the part with a natural born evil Jonas. It's more likely that his behavior was changed as a result of the radiation." Daniel began talking fast.<p>

"So, he might have gotten schizophrenia?" asked Prentiss, trying to understand.  
>"Most likely. We know that's one of the consequences of the radiation. I..." Daniel stopped and looked at them. "I was dying for three long days before I ascended." He explained to them.<br>"What?" Emily nearly screamed. Hotch shoot a look at Jackson also. And they weren't the only ones. Raid never knew about this. Daniel, for some reason, never told him. Maybe he was waiting for good time? But what time is good to tell your new friend that you actually died?  
>He closed his eyes trying to not to imagine this... thing. He barely got over with Emily's fake death, and it nearly cost him everything. He can't imagine what it was like for Daniel's friends to get over something like it.<br>"Ascended?" only Morgan caught this word, a word that he didn't understand. _Is that a something like a life after death? _This idea crossed his mind.  
>"Ah... that's more complicated. Can we just say that I was some kind of energy that traveled the World and Space?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders. He didn't feel comfortable with them talking about it. "I know that it is too much information for one sitting." He added looking at them and it was true. They have got too much information now, and if he was being honest with himself, he would expect them to just snap out of it and send him to a mental hospital.<br>"So..." Reid was trying to get back on the track. "Why is he killing?"  
>"I don't know, honestly, I don't. I can only guess," Daniel was happy that they left this painful subject and were focusing on the case again. "Maybe he ran and now is searching some way to fix everything and save his Kelowna."<br>"If you're right, what could he do? How can he fix it?" Hotch asked. It was strange for them to not call Garcia...

"Garcia!" he said aloud.  
>Morgan winced in sympathy and Reid hissed. What they would tell her?<br>"She knows." Daniel answered.  
>"How? She wasn't with us?" Morgan looked suspiciously at Jackson. Just then Daniel took out his cell phone and showed them the message that he have got when they were on their way back here.<br>_'I had a nice chat with Miss Garcia. Behave.' _It was a simple, but to the point message.  
>"Oops... General Jack?" Reid sent Daniel evil smile, knowing from the stories that General was childlike, but a harsh person to deal with.<br>"Yeah..." Daniel closed his eyes trying to push get the images to go away. He hadn't met Penelope, but what Spencer had told him was enough.  
>"General?" Prentiss tossed it in the air, but wanted to know who was speaking with their girl.<br>"General Jack O'Neil. Well... He's kind of my superior and best friend all at once." Daniel sent them a nice and easy smile, and once again shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Returning to our case..." Daniel said with a low voice. "I can't come up with the reason for Jonas having the Goa'uld weapon."<br>"Maybe they were attacked by the Goa'uld before this happened or he grabbed the first weapon that he could reach or find?" Reid asked trying to remember what little information he found about SGC Program.

"We'll be worrying about it later. Now we just have to find him before he can kill again." Hotch ordered.  
>"I'll call Garcia and check with her." Morgan said, leaving. Actually he wanted to check if Penelope was all right after meeting with this 'General' guy.<br>"I'm calling JJ to see how she's handling the media." Prentiss said, just as Morgan left the office.  
>"We would talk with the police officers," said Rossi and with Hotch he headed for the exit. "You two think and behave." Rossi added. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that if those two were left alone for too long they would likely get into the trouble.<br>"I'm going for something to drink, you want something?" Reid asked although he knew the answer.  
>"Coffee would be good, thank you." Daniel answered looking back on the drawing of Jonas that Martha did for them. He hoped that the young girl would be all right in time. Just then he remembered something, something so important. He remembered the effect of having two of the same person in one time line, and winced at memory of Sam and her experiences. He needed to find out if this reality's Jonas was all right. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number.<p>

He was in the middle of his conversation with Jack when Morgan entered the room with a worried look on his face.  
>"He's heading to the state border. The witnesses said that he was asking about some doctor and he gave your description." Morgan informed him.<br>"He's after you." said Rossi, standing with the rest of the team behind Derek.  
>"Ouch..." Slipped out of Daniel's mouth.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Big kisses for Spirit, Heather and everyone who post this story on their alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

He really should see this would coming. He should have seen that Jonas would want to find him and want his help to save Langara. So, why didn't he? Maybe he was too tired? Too distracted because of Reid and his friends? Or... Eh, it was a good question.

A simple _'ouch' _slipped out of his mouth, because what else would he say to them? How was he supposed to react? Something weird was going on with him and his emotional state. Well... duh, of course he would come with a somewhat more intelligent answer, but he's used to this term when he's soo needed, or wanted, or both. Right now he needed to concentrate on this case, on... He pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
>"Doctor Jackson?" This time it wasn't Spencer, but agent Rossi that called his name to bring Daniel back from his deep thoughts.<br>"Can you organize a media conference?" Daniel asked slowly. Too slow for normal.  
>"Yes, why do you ask?" answered Hotch, looking closely at doctor.<br>"You have told the police officers that this was a military project, so why don't you use it?" Daniel began, looking at them without his glasses. He could seen them, though they were a little blurry.  
>"You want to tell him to come back, that you are here." Reid guessed.<br>"I would say that he is sick and needs help, but he also needs to come back and meet with me." Daniel put his glasses on his nose.  
>"It could work," Morgan said looking at Hotch. "But where should we tell him to meet?"<br>"Back on the campus. We can evacuate the students, secure every entry." Hotch suggested.  
>"Let's do it." said Rossi, nodding at Jackson.<p>

**sg-1/cm**

He was getting sicker with each step. His body was on fire, heavy and uncooperative with his mind. His vision began to blur and he dangerously swayed on his shaking legs. His breath came in short, irregular puffs. However, he needed to find _him_, to make _him_ fix everything. He stopped and looked at a big screen TV on display at a store. That's when he saw _him_.  
>His words were like a new dose of adrenaline and he knew what he needed to do. He needed to go back to the campus.<p>

**sg-1/cm**

Daniel was standing inside the office where the professor and his assistant were murdered, waiting for the signal from the BAU team. They gave him a bulletproof vest and a handset for him to hear the alert when Jonas entered the campus. The office was dimly and cleaned after what happened there. Daniel was standing near the window, watching from above the dark area. He knew that behind the second door that were waiting Morgan and Reid in the room. Prentiss was with Rossi on this floor, and Hotch, with JJ, was checking the main entrance. The hall area was filled with cops, so everything should go nicely.

Well, that's what he hoped. He really needed to get back to SGC and rest.

Just then he heard Hotch voice in his ear.  
><em> 'He's coming, everyone in their positions.'<em>

Daniel took a deep breath and turned around so he was now facing the open door to the office. After about twenty minutes he could hear heavy steps and raspy breathing before Jonas entered the office.  
>"Doctor Jac-ckson... I... Ineeda your help." He gasped trying to draw some air into his burning lungs, and with shaking hands pointed the staff weapon at Daniel.<br>"I'm here. I'll help you, but you need to put the weapon down." said Daniel with a gentle voice, holding his hands out in a peace gesture. This Jonas looked exactly like the Jonas he met years ago, except that now his face was covered in sweat and red marks. He was having trouble breathing, too. Daniel knew what was happening. Jonas was dying, just as Daniel was once and it chilled him.

_ 'Daniel, not now.'_ He heard Spencer's concerned voice. How did the kid know? Daniel blinked and looked at Quinn as the man put the weapon on the table. Why did this memory still cause such a reaction in him?  
>"Please..." Quinn begged, causing Daniel to shiver and he watched as Jonas fell to the ground unconscious.<p>

Daniel didn't remember how he found himself outside of the building with Jack's hands on Daniel's trebling shoulders. _Jack? What the… what he was doing here? _Jackson thought, sitting on a bench near the building.  
>"...SG-3 are dealing with the rest." at this words Daniel looked at Jack.<br>"Dead?" he whispered.  
>"All the better for him," Jack answered with sympathy in his voice. "Ah, Spencer, there you are."<br>"How is he?" asked Hotch. He'd come with Reid. Before O'Neill could answer the rest of the BAU team joined them.  
>"I'm fine." Daniel answered. He didn't like it when someone was talking about him as if he was not there and could answer the question himself.<br>"He will be fine." Jack corrected him patting Jackson on the arm. "Just fine."


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: I want to thanks Spirit for being my beta! It's a hell of a job to work with someone from different country and someone that's not writing so good in English. ****I want to thanks littleellie30, Aussiepupluvr, spk, The Queen of Confusion, AstraLily and everyone who put this story at their alerts. ****AstraLily – you asked about a sequel. I don't think that it would be worth to write without motivation. ****So, enjoy the epilogue.**

**Chandni**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It was late at night when the BAU team, along with General O'Neill and Doctor Jackson, entered the plane. They were exhausted, but happy that this case was finally over. Daniel just fell on one of the nice and comfortable chairs, and just as his head rest on the headrest he was fast asleep. The rest took their seats, ready for the plane to take off. The team didn't notice when General O'Neill disappear in the cockpit and was back within the seconds.  
>"It's not the course to the DC." Reid noted looking by the window.<br>"No, it's not." Came the short answer from the General, who was smiling at them.

Just when Morgan and Hotch wanted to say something a sharp white beam of light showed up in the middle of them. Soon Garcia was standing in front of them with her coffee cup in her hand and with pencil tucked behind her left ear.  
>"Ok, well... hi... what's goin' on?" she asked looked at them confusion.<br>"General?" Hotch hissed, unsatisfied that someone was changing their plans without them knowing.  
>"Well..." Jack sends them his easy, childish smile like nothing serious happened here. "Oh, please don't fuss like kids about it. You wanna see 'it' or not?" He added.<br>"So we... like really?" Prentiss looked shocked, but interested.  
>"Why not? You already know about it." Jack shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Great." Even Rossi sounded interested in this opportunity.  
>"So, this Sleeping Beauty is our boy." Garcia took a seat beside Daniel's. "He's looking so damn innocent and helpless." She added.<br>"Yep, it's part of Danny's charm. Everyone falls for it." General chuckled, causing all BAU team to smile.

It was early in the morning when they entered the Gate Room.  
>"Oh my!" gasped Morgan, coming closer.<br>"Oh wow, oh boy... it's... it's..." Penelope was out of words just like the others.  
>"It's real." said Rossi, walking up the ramp and touching Stargate.<br>"Yes, yes it is." Daniel smiled and looked at Reid who stood beside him. They let the rest of the BAU team try to accept and get used to this view.  
>"Now I believe." said Prentiss. She knew that she looked stupid with the expression on her face, but she didn't let it bother because all of them looked just as stupid as her.<br>"Come here," Jackson asked them. "Walter, could you?" He asked, looking at the big window behind his back.  
>"Permission granted, I'm dialing our Alpha's Site, P4-650 number. First symbol in place..." Walter announced. After all symbols were placed, the Gate opened. The BAU team looked hypnotized at the sparkling blue surface of the weird substance.<br>"It's..." JJ gasped.  
>"Can we...?" Hotch looked expectantly at Jackson.<br>"Yes, we can." the archaeologist smiled and gave the three soldiers the signal. "Come on. It's time for new adventure and a new experience for you."

"_The re is no easy way from the ear th to the stars" - __Seneca_

**_END._**


End file.
